Estimada Katniss:
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé. Quizás inclusive me has olvidado, aunque honestamente lo dudo. El día que el deslizador te saco a ti de la arena y me dejo a mí cualquier romance que pudimos tener se terminó. Y quiero explicarte por qué. Esta historia participa en el foro "El diente de león" para el intercambio "Debajo del árbol"


_¡Hola Michelle! Aquí esta este pequeño regalito, que ya es más de año nuevo que de navidad. Espero que te guste y cumpla con tus expectativas. Esta historia participa en el foro "El diente de león" para el intercambio "Debajo del árbol"_

Estimada Katniss:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé. Quizás inclusive me has olvidado, aunque (espero no sonar muy ególatra) honestamente lo dudo. Y es que cuando has vivido tantas cosas con una persona como las que tú y yo vivimos sencillamente una parte de esa persona te acompañara siempre.

Creo que me estoy desviando del verdadero propósito de mi carta. Lo que quería decirte, Katniss, es que lo siento. Lamento no haber podido con lo nuestro. Créeme que lo intente y te juro que nunca he vuelto a sentir algo como lo que me hiciste sentir cuando cantaste la canción del valle el primer día de clases. Pero las personas cambian y el día que el deslizador te saco a ti de la arena y me dejo a mí (no te culpo, sé que era lo mejor para la revolución), cualquier romance que pudimos tener se terminó. Y quiero explicarte por qué.

No te hablare sobre todas las torturas de las que fue víctima en las prisiones del Capitolio, sé que ya has sufrido suficiente. Pero si te contare que fue lo que sucedió una de las noches que más desolado me sentía.

-Peeta…

La vos de Johanna me llamaba desde la celda de al lado y yo, tan destrozado como estaba tanto física como emocionalmente, gemí como toda respuesta. Para que supiera que la escuchaba.

-Siempre ame la lluvia ¿sabes?—me contaba desde su celda, que estaba justo al lado de la mía—Mi época favorita del año era cuando yo y mi hermano podíamos salir a revolcarnos en el lodo como cerdos. Pero al maldito de Snow le gusta arruinar las cosas buenas de la vida, así que primero me quito a mi hermano y ahora también ha arruinado la lluvia.

Te juro que pude sentir como se estremecía a través de la pared de frio metal, fue horrible.

-Si vuelvo a sentir como el agua toca mi piel de nuevo me cago, literalmente—su vos se había convertido en un susurro, uno lleno de dolor. —No sabes cómo se siente que la electricidad recorra tu cuerpo, el cómo…

Bueno, detengámonos ahí, te dije que no describiría ninguno de los horrores que sucedieron dentro de esas celdas. Solo digamos que aunque quise negarlo esa noche me sentí tan cerca de ella como de ti cuando estuvimos en la cueva. Y cuando ella finalmente termino de hablar yo no pude evitar descoserme también.

-A mí me quieren quitar a Katniss—le conté. —Quieren que la olvide y la convierta en un monstruo. Hay veces que ya no sé si lo que me hacen creer de ella es verdad o no. Cada vez me es más difícil recordar la canción del valle o el tacto de sus labios contra los míos, o…

-O el tacto de tu pistilo en su flor—se mofo de mí haciéndome que me sonrojara bastante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo siento, ¿prefieres el termino de las abejitas?—me pregunto falsamente arrepentida.

-¡No! No prefiero ninguno, ella y yo… nunca…

-¿Entonces de donde salió el bebé, cariño? ¿O acaso le mentiste a la buena gente del Capitolio?—el sarcasmo en su voz era casi palpable, era más que obvio que nunca se había creído ese cuento.

Ese fue la primera de muchas noches que pasamos juntos, hablando. Ella lograba mantenerme cuerdo en ese mundo donde el dolor reinaba. Y aunque al inicio me molestaban sus tontas bromas sobre ti al final termine por acostumbrarme y, no me odies, empecé a disfrutarlas. Johanna fue capaz de retrasar el odio que Snow quería que sintiera por ti. Y ella asegura que el tener quien escuchara las blasfemias que le dedicaba a todos los malditos que nos torturaban y tenían ahí encerrados la hacía sentirse mejor.

Puedo decir sin demasiada duda que el peor día de mi vida fue cuando los guardias nos separaron, haciendo que si quisiéramos hablar solo lo lograríamos por medio de gritos. Nuestras gargantas no podrían soportar eso después de los "interrogatorios" diarios que solíamos tener, así que se quedó cada quien pudriéndose en su soledad. Fue entonces cuando me volví verdaderamente loco.

Ni en un millón de años me alcanzarían las palabras para expresar lo arrepentido que estoy de todo lo que te hice y te dije después de ser rescatado, no era yo y en cierta forma nunca volví a serlo. Así que te pido que nos saltemos estos "días oscuros" de mi vida. Y mejor avancemos a los días en que nos entrenábamos para ir al Capitolio.

A diferencia de lo que muchos podrían pensar no estaba del lado del Capitolio pero honestamente me valía un remerendo carajo (disculpa) no me interesaba la revolución. Para mí ya estábamos todos muertos sin importar quien ganara o quien perdiera. Lo único que quería era recuperar ese amor incondicional que sentía por ti, ya que al parecer no importaba todo lo que me hubieran hecho en el Capitolio yo seguía siendo un romántico empedernido. Sin embargo lo único que lograba al verte era una enorme sensación de vacío. Un vacío que solo Johanna lograba llenar con sus bromas sarcásticas de mi manera torpe de correr o mi incapacidad de disparar un arma sin magullarme el hombro. Pero no fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

¿Te he hablado de lo mucho que lamento lo que le sucedió a tu hermana? Debo decir que nunca fuimos grandes amigos, veníamos de mundos distintos y aunque en más de una ocasión papá le regalaba alguna galleta cuando la veía mirando los pasteles no tuve una verdadera conversación con ella hasta recién te habías ido. Yo había ido al hospital por… no lo recuerdo, el chiste es que ella estaba ahí.

-Hola Peeta ¿Triste por no haber ido al Capitolio?—me pregunto como si no hubiera intentado matar a su hermana solo unas semanas atrás.

-En realidad lo prefiero así—le confesé.

-Oh…

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos. Tu hermana era hermosa ¿sabes? Por supuesto que lo sabes, era tu razón de ser. ¿Sabes que era lo más hermoso de ella? No sus ojos azules o su cabello rubio, sino el amor que transmitía, la dulzura y la bondad. En ese momento me pregunte si normalmente eras tú así y por eso te amaba, pero luego recordé que por más que intentara separar las imágenes que me habían metido al cerebro en el Capitolio seguías sin ser una criatura llena de amor y dulzura.

-¿Es por Katniss?—pregunto repentinamente.

-¿El qué?

-¿El que no quieras ir?

-En parte.

-Oh…

Otro silencio. Estuve a punto de irme, ya había conseguido lo que necesitaba y solo estaba distrayéndola de su trabajo. De hecho me sorprendía que alguna doctoro o enfermera la hubiera llamado aun, pero supongo que yo tuve que ver en algo con eso. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera despedirme ella me hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Aun la amas? ¿Aun amas a mi hermana?

Me quede congelado durante un momento. ¿Aun te amaba? No tenía ni idea. Quería creer que sí, pero en el fondo algo me decía que no era cierto.

-No lo sé.

-Deberías averiguarlo, antes de que se vuelvan a ver—me recomendó.

-¿Pero cómo podría?

Ella se detuvo un segundo a pensarlo, yo intentaba buscarte en ella, pero no podía encontrarte.

-Puedes entrar a su cubículo, lo comparte con Johanna Mason pero ella no suele pasar mucho tiempo ahí—propuso. —Guarda todas las cosas que le recuerdan a ti en un cajón, quizás si las ves te darás cuenta si aún la amas o no.

Tranquila, nunca mire esas cosas, no invadí tu privacidad de aquel modo. Aunque debo admitir que estuve cerca, muy cerca de hacerlo.

Esa misma tarde, en el primer horario libre que tuve, fui a tu compartimiento. Ya sabes lo pequeñas que son esas cosas así que no había mucho que buscar, abrí un cajón, el primero que vi. Creo que era el correcto, no estoy seguro porque, ya me conoces, soy torpe como una mula así hice demasiado ruido. Tuve fe ciega de lo que había dicho tu hermana y no me detuve a pensar que quizás tu compañera estuviera presente. Ella al escuchar el ruido salió con el tubo donde se pone el papel de baño aferrado entre las manos lista para atacarme. Chorreaba agua y estaba en toalla, no vayas a pensar que soy un pervertido, parecía tan vulnerable.

Le tuve que gritar unas cuantas veces que era Peeta, no sabía que estaba ahí y no sé qué tantos pretextos con la esperanza de que no me matara. No lo hizo. En cambio me abrazo, me abrazo y lloro.

Yo no estaba muy seguro de que hacer; pero eso si te puedo decir que en ese momento olvide completamente el propósito de mi visita y me dedique a consolarlo, o al menos a intentarlo.

Entre lágrimas me contó que había decidido ducharse. Desde que había llegado al distrito 13 los únicos baños que había recibido se los habían impuesto las enfermeras y en la mayoría había estado sedada o "medio muerta" como ella había dicho. Sabía de su miedo al agua, había estado justo al lado cada que la torturaban y había escuchado que fue por eso que la rechazaron en el ejército.

Me conto muchas cosas, que aunque no son grandes secretos atesoro como si lo fueran. Cuando acabo me pregunto qué hacía ahí y yo le conteste que había ido a intentar resolver el rompecabezas que eran mis sentimientos por ti.

-¿Y lo resolviste?—me pregunto, y yo conteste que sí.

Lo que paso después, no fueron más que efectos colaterales de lo que ambos habíamos callado.

A partir de ese día cada que te veía en televisión, con tu salvaje trenza castaña y esos ojos electrizantes ya no me sentía vacío. Sufrí cuando anunciaron tu supuesta muerte y me alegre cuando se dieron cuenta que estabas viva. Pero ya no te amaba. Te habías convertido en un precioso recuerdo.

Mientras tanto ame a Johanna. La ame en sus ataques, ame sus bromas pesadas y sus momentos de melancolía. La ame durante el almuerzo y la ame cuando en la noche me despedía de ella con un beso afuera de su compartimiento. La ame cuando en mis sueños me pedía que me quedara en la noche con ella.

Cuando volví a verte, el día que la presidenta Coin nos preguntó si queríamos hacer unos últimos juegos y tú dijiste que sí, supe que habías sido mi primer amor, quizás el más intenso, pero que ya no estaba echo para ti. No fue tu respuesta, tranquila, te entiendo. Supongo que el perder a tu hermana era lo peor que pudo haberte pasado y necesitabas venganza, igual que Johanna que también dijo que sí. Sin embargo no te ocultare lo feliz que me hizo saber que se cancelaron.

Hay veces que me preguntó si aún te amaría si hubiera revisado ese cajón. Hay veces que me gustaría saber cómo sería mi vida contigo. Pero él hubiera no existe.

Tengo entendido que ahora eres madre, que tienes un niño con los ojos de tu hermana y tu cabello. También he escuchado que eres feliz, que Gale a echo bien su trabajo (y donde no sea cierto puedes decirme y lo hare pagar). Se por buenas fuentes que aun cantas, tan bello como cuando te conocí. Y al final logre entender por qué me había enamorado de ti, más allá de tu obvia belleza y tu melodiosa voz. Así que quiero que seas parte de mi vida de nuevo. Quiero que seas la madrina de mi hija, ya lo hable con Johanna y también está de acuerdo, también te extraña.

Katniss, gracias por haber sido mi primer amor, gracias por haberme permitido conocer a la mujer de mi vida. Katniss, gracias y lo siento.

Siempre tuyo, Peeta _el chico del pan._

 _Espero que te haya gustado. Creo que no es mucho lo que pediste pero cuando leí tus propuestas esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Si puedes notar aquí Peeta no va a luchar con el Capitolio y eso le da tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que siente por Johanna. Feliz Navidad atrasada y Año Nuevo adelantado._

 _Te quiere a ti a todo el que lea esto: yo._


End file.
